Agni
|image = |kanji = アグニ |romanji = Aguni |race = Human |birthday = |age = |gender = Male |height = 195cm (6'4") |weight = |affiliation = Curry Contest |previous affiliation = Harold West Company |occupation = Servant and bodyguard of Prince Soma |previous occupation = |base of operations = |status = Alive |relatives = Unnamed father |manga debut = Volume 3, Chapter 14 |anime debut = Episode 13 |video game debut = |japanese voice = Hiroki Yasumoto |english voice = Patrick Seitz }} Agni (アグニ, Aguni) is a Brahmin, who renounced his old ways to become a servant for Soma Asman Kadar, whom he reveres.Kuroshitsuji manga; Chapter 17, pages 26-27 Appearance Agni is a tall Indian man with dark, olive skin, slate-grey eyes, and short, white hair with two braids that are adorned with beads. He keeps his head wrapped in a plain turban and wears a green sherwani with a yellow and white sash over plain churidars. For accessories, he wears silver hoop earrings and a decorative bindi. He also keeps his right hand and forearm wrapped in bandages, which he only unwraps when calling on the power of his faith in his goddess Kali to accomplish difficult tasks. Personality Agni is a kind and welcoming individual who fulfills to his greatest to make others feel welcomed, useful, and needed, when the time is given to him, as seen when he uses the Phantomhive servants to accomplish tasks, when Sebastian Michaelis would instead dismiss them as delinquents. His ability to find the strengths of people and use them has resulted in Sebastian praising him as a capable person.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 23 Additionally, Agni is exceptionally humble, frequently stating that he is not nearly as good of a butler as Sebastian''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 30, page 16 and dismissing praise as if he is unworthy of it. He admires and adores Prince Soma, who he believes is a god, and will do anything to make him happy. Even when appearing to betray Soma, he did so only to protect and aid Soma, and is deeply grieved by his own actions. He does his best to remedy any wrong he commits, even at the insistence of others that he forget it.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 27 History In the past, when his name had been Ashrad, Agni and his family were apart of a high caste of Brahmansthat were able to serve God. However, as a child, he witnessed his father swim in materialized human indulgences, which triggered Agni to lose his faith in God. Alike his father, he indulged in luxuriant sins available to him, due to his social class, but after hurting a lot of people, he eventually was called to pay for his sins by the means of execution.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 24-25 thumb|250px|left|Agni's execution. During his execution, he so thought he lost all lingering affection for the world, losing his link in faith for God. However, when Prince Soma heard that Agni was very strong, he showed up to his feet, and spared him as a partner. When his attendants claimed that it wasn't allowed by command of the authorities when the criminal is already scheduled to be executed, Soma cut the hair of his head, and said that he is to be reborn with a new name and a new life. For this reason, it is understood that Agni is not his birth name. Agni accepted this offer because he felt that God existed in Soma.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 25-27 Manga's Synopsis Curry Contest Arc Agni and Soma first meet Sebastian, Ciel Phantomhive, and Lau in the East End, when a group of Indians attacked the latter group. Soma initially sides with the Indians, and orders Agni to attack Sebastian. Agni complies and says he'll "swing this fist blessed by the Gods for my master's sake". Sebastian is able to avoid his blows, although he comments that Agni moves quickly. An Indian man enters the battle, trying to attack Sebastian from behind but he ducks and Agni unintentionally punches the Indian man instead and apologizes. Their fight resumes with Agni particularly pressing his fingers against Sebastian's pressure points, that is marman, several times. He notes that Sebastian's arm should be paralyzed by now and questions how he is still able to fight.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 21-28 Soma and Agni soon learn that the Indians are the ones at fault as they attacked the Englishmen for only destruction's sake, and by Soma's orders, Agni takes them out. Later that evening, the two of them arrive at the Phantomhive manor. Because Soma and Agni saved them, they decide they will be repaid by staying at the manor. Agni moves to get chai tea, and Sebastian seems dumbfounded as "serving tea is kind of his thing." Ciel screams at them to get out but they don't.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 15, page 28-30''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 15, page 34-37 The following morning, Agni cheerfully wakes up Ciel and tries to get him to come to the breakfast he has already prepared, much to the latter's annoyance. When the servants approach Sebastian, they also learn that Agni has already done the wash and tended to the garden. Sebastian is impressed, and tells the other servants to beg for scraps of Agni's talent, which after a brief pause, they do. At breakfast, it is revealed that Agni and Soma are looking for a maidservant, Meena. Before they can be questioned further, they stop to pray to the goddess Kali.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 30-35 When Soma learns that Ciel will not spend the day with him, he and Agni follow him around to each of their lessons. At the fencing lesson, they initially face off, but when Agni interferes to stop Ciel from getting a point, their butlers face off instead. Agni and Sebastian are evenly matched, and the duel ends in a draw.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 16, page 8-28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 17, page 3-15 However, this event puts Sebastian behind schedule, so he goes to take over Baldroy's cooking duties. Agni goes down to offer his assistance, much to Sebastian's surprise, and he is put in charge of making the berry sauce and cottage pie. Sebastian dismisses Baldroy as a nuisance who will get in the way, and when Agni sees this, he quickly finds a task that Baldroy can help with and compliments him by calling him the "chef supervisor." He is also able to allow Finnian and Mey-Rin to be of use, much to Sebastian's surprise. When Sebastian calls him capable, he dismisses the praise, and tells Sebastian of his history.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 15-27 That evening, Agni and Soma go out to find Meena and return to the manor late at night. However, Agni leaves a second time, this time to Harold West's home. Soma, Lau, Ciel, and Sebastian follow him there, and they learn he is working with West for something to do with Meena. Soma bursts in and requests information, but Agni is forced to attack on West's orders. Ciel, Sebastian, Lau, and Soma flee the manor.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 18, page 6-10''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 18, page 14-29 thumb|right|190px|Prince Soma and Agni make amends. Agni is seen later in the competitor's room, and is surprised when he learns Sebastian has also entered the curry competition. Sebastian assures him that his master is selfish and that the reason for his presence is to compete, not to help Prince Soma. Agni says that he has a reason for which he can't lose and Sebastian counters that he has one as well.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 11-14 During the competition, the spectators are disgusted when Sebastian adds chocolate into his curry. Agni, however, says they are wrong and that chocolate is a perfectly viable ingredient that is able to draw out the fragrance and the bitterness while leaving a smooth consistency. He states that that's something only the English could have thought of. Agni notes that he always knew Sebastian was not an ordinary person but he declares that he's determined to win as he must be victorious for the sake of his God and adds blue lobster to his curry.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 14-25 While the judges initially declare their curries to be tied, Queen Victoria declares Sebastian the winner. However, she consoles Agni, saying that he did not lose and that she'd like to taste it as well. After the competition, Soma finds Meena and they learn that the reason for Agni's "betrayal" was actually to protect Soma from learning of Meena's feelings. This is why he performed the attacks and worked with West to try to win a Royal Warrant. Soma approaches Agni and asks if they can stay together. Afterward, Agni thanks Sebastian and says they are good friends, much to Sebastian's surprise.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 21, page 45-49''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 22, page 2-27 The next day, Agni cheerfully helps out at the manor, and when he learns that the dinner guests are the investigators on the Anglo-Indian case from Scotland Yard, he tries to confess that he was the perpetrator behind the Anglo-Indian attacks. This causes Sebastian to behave oddly as he works to prevent Agni from doing so. After the dinner, Ciel reprimands him for almost getting him in trouble, and Soma forbids him from confessing. Soma decides he would like to stay with Ciel, so he can become a good man, and Agni and Soma are given the duty of taking care of Ciel's London townhouse.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 23, page 17-28''Kuroshitsuji'' manga, Chapter 23, page 37-39 Noah's Ark Circus Arc Ciel and Sebastian briefly stay at the London manor with Agni and Soma, while they begin the initial stages of their investigation. They leave for two days, while they infiltrate the circus, and when Ciel comes back sick, Soma and Agni prevent Ciel and Sebastian from leaving. Agni is able to convince Sebastian that going against orders, when it is a matter of protecting your master's health is part of a butler's duty. Sebastian and Agni allow themselves to be ordered by Soma while they take care of nursing Ciel back to health. While Ciel rests, Agni carries an exhausted Soma out into the hall and talks with Sebastian. He apologizes for yelling at Sebastian and calls him a better butler than himself. Soma then tries to get Agni to lip sync with him while he calls Sebastian mean, and tells him he should fawn over Ciel, because Ciel does not have any parents available to fawn over him. He then flees from Sebastian, and Agni calls him kind. That night, Ciel smiles and thanks Soma and Agni for taking care of him, which allows Sebastian and Ciel to escape from the townhouse to continue their investigation. Later, when Ciel and Sebastian return to the Phantomhive's main manor without telling Soma and Agni, they follow them to the manor. There, they meet Elizabeth Midford, with Soma revealing to her that Ciel had recently been ill, prompting her to question why Ciel never tells her anything. Phantomhive Manor Murder Case Arc Soma and Agni are still at the manor, and when Ciel asks how long they intend to stay there for, Soma replies that he intends to stay through the holidays. Soma then decides that he wants to play chess, but Ciel tells him that he is too busy and that Soma should practice more, which Soma and Agni leave to do. We briefly see Soma and Agni at Ciel's London manor. Soma is worried about Ciel, but Agni reassures him that he is safe because he has Sebastian with him. Later at Sebastian's funeral, Agni is one of the men who carries Sebastian's coffin. After he is buried, Agni is seen crying with the other servants. Sebastian then rings the bell to show he is still alive and Agni grabs a shovel and helps uncover him. He then thanks God for this miracle and says he is grateful. Anime's Synopsis Note: This section is under construction and revision. Quotes * "Everybody is born with different abilities and purposes in life with our calling and life being guided by god. Us humans just have to abide by god's will, naturally and slowly, in order to complete what we have to do." * "Even if it costs my life, I will do anything to protect the prince who gave me a new lease on life. I hope to fulfill his wishes in any way I can!" * (To Sebastian) "Both the prince and I were able to make good friends." * (To Sebastian) "As a fellow butler ... no. As your friend, I'll say this: your master's body is your first priority. Even though it goes against orders, don't you think considering Master Ciel's condition, you should have stopped him? It's for my master to be bright and healthy that I would risk my life. Isn't that what you would call a butler's aesthetics?!" Trivia *Agni is a Brahman, which is the highest cast in Hinduism. Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17 * His name, Agni means a Hindu deity; the god of the sacrificial flame.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 25 * As indicated in the manga, his birth name is actually Arshad - the name Agni was given to him by Prince Soma after he saved him from being executed in order to lead a new life as the latter's khan-sama.Kuroshitsuji manga, Chapter 17, page 25 * He is shown to cry bloody tears in the anime.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 14 * In the anime, when he calls on this power of faith to Kali the Goddess, his right hand glows light blue.Kuroshitsuji anime, Episode 15 References Navigation pl:Agni de:Agni Category:Characters Category:Nobles Category:Curry Contest Arc Category:Servants Category:Kuroshitsuji II